falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 4 Schlüssel
Allgemeine Information Schlüssel in Fallout 4 öffnen bestimmte Türen oder Behälter, von denen einige sonst nicht zugänglich sind. Einige Schlüssel findet man in der Spielwelt, andere sind im Besitz von NPCs. An diese Schlüssel gelangt man entweder durch Taschendiebstahl oder nimmt den Schlüssel an sich, nachdem der Besitzer getötet wurde. Legende |desc1 =Nur im Inventar des NPC wenn er tot ist. |symbol2 = |desc2 =Erhält man durch ein Gespräch oder im Laufe einer Quest; sonst nicht im Inventar des NPC. |symbol3 =( ) |desc3 =Erhält man durch ein Gespräch oder im Laufe einer Quest; aber auch im Inventar des NPC. |symbol4 = |desc4 =Der Name ist so geschrieben wie im Spiel, auch wenn diese Schreibweise falsch ist. }} Hauptspiel }' | Parsons State Insane Asylum doors | Jack Cabot | Das dunkle Geheimnis der Cabots | |- | | ' ' | Terminal inside office building at Covenant | On bedside table inside Jacob's house at Covenant | Irren ist menschlich | |- | | ' ' | Executive Terminal in Med-Tek Research | Given by MacCready during quest. | Der lange Weg vor uns | |- | | ' ' | Opens the Jamaica Plain Town Hall basement door | On Ken Standish's body, found in Jamaica Plain and one in the basement | Finde die Schätze von Jamaica Plain | |- | | ' ' | Gives access to the mayor's terminal and treasures access terminal. | On Sal, a destroyed building at Jamaica Plain | Finde die Schätze von Jamaica Plain | |- | | ' ' | Jamaica Plain Town Hall basement | Carl Everett | Finde die Schätze von Jamaica Plain | |- | | ' ' | Trapdoor to Joe's Spuckies sandwich shop (Commonwealth) | On a table next to the ladder up to the shop at the end of Andrew Station tunnels | | |- | | ' ' | John and Cathy's house (part of Kathy & John's Super Salon) | John and Cathy | | |- | | ' ' | Kellogg's house | Diamond City, leveled-lock safe in Mayor McDonough's office. Also found on McDonough himself, given by Geneva and in her desk. Also found in searchable stadium chairs below the path to his house (only there if you give Mama Murphy drugs for the clue about it). | Erste Hinweise | |- | | ' ' | Zugang zu seinem Terminal im Fort Hagen Command Center | Von Conrad Kellogg getragen | Wiedersehen macht Freude | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Wohnhaus der Latimers | Malcom Latimer und Nelson Latimer | | |- | | ' ' | Accesses terminal on the ship, opens a safe. | Gabriel | | |- | | ' ' | Doors in Shaw High School | In Principal Tanner's desk | | |- | | ' ' | Boston Public Library storage room | On the desk, near curator Given's terminal (west on the local map). | | |- | | ' ' | A door in Longneck Lukowski's Cannery | Theodore Collins | | |- | | ' ' | Lucia's footlocker in her sleeping quarters on the Prydwen | Knight Lucia, or Clarke's footlocker in his sleeping quarters. | Pflicht oder Schande | |- | | ' ' | A steamer trunk in Lynn Woods | On a settler at the top of the siren tower | | |- | | ' ' | Mahkra Fishpacking security gate and a door | On a dead raider hanging out of a storage bunker at the right side of the plant | | |- | | ' ' | Öffnet Margarets Safe in ihrem Zimmer. | Sandy Coves Convalescent Home, under her fertilizer | | |- | | ' ' | Executive research lab terminal | Mass Fusion executive suite, balcony desk | Mass Fusion | |- | | ' ' | Adjacent chamber (room with hole in floor) | Mass Fusion building, room north of the Lobby, on a desk | Mass Fusion | |- | | ' ' | Mass Pike Tunnel storage room, next to Det. Perry's holotape | Terminal in the tunnel's storage room | | |- | | ' ' | The operating theater door and another door in Medford Memorial Hospital | In a flat orange instrument case on top of the desk at a nurse's station, east side of the 2nd floor. | | |- | | ' ' | A door in the Memory Den | Irma | | |- | | ' ' | Moe Cronin's house | Moe Cronin | | |- | | ' ' | Opens door in Monsignor Plaza back to Cambridge | On the counter of the Slocum's Joe shop southwest on the local map, third floor | | |- | | ' ' | Opens Mortimer's safe in his room | Sandy Coves Convalescent Home, in his favorite boat model | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Barracks access terminal downstairs in National Guard recruitment office | Upstairs in National Guard recruitment office | | |- | | ' ' | Cabin on Neponset Park | Charles Dieter Jr., under a bridge east of Quincy Quarries | | |- | | ' ' | Shack door in Kendall Hospital | Kendall Hospital, on a table in a shack type room, map center | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Vault 114 door terminal | Dino | | |- | | ' ' | Vault 75 Schiebetür | Bei dem Gunner-Kommandanten | | |- | | ' ' | Zwei Safes im Vault 75 | In dem Raum direkt neben dem Raum des Aufsehers. | | |- | | ' ' | Sliding door in Vault 81's overseer's room | Jacob Forsythe and Gwen McNamara | | |- | | ' ' | Pembroke residence | On Paul, Darcy and Pete | | |- | | ' ' | Ein Safe hinter einem Gemälde in der Galerie Pickman, im Erdgeschoss. Öffnet auch eine Tür und einen Ausgang über eine Leiter. | Pickman | | |- | | ' ' | Opens front door and roof in Poseidon Energy | Cutty | | |- | | ' ' | Poseidon Reservoir safe and nearby tool case | Poseidon Reservoir, in a corner in the west section behind a large pipe | | |- | | ' ' | Principal Tanner's office and his desk in Shaw High School | Rusty's lunch, located on a second floor classroom. | | |- | | ' ' | Security gate on the Prydwen main deck | Brotherhood Knight-Captain | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Isotope containment terminal in Cambridge Polymer Labs C5 room | Cambridge Polymer Labs, holotape in C3 room | | |- | | ' ' | Door in Massachusetts State House | Raider base in Massachusetts State House, in a metal box in the enclosed area behind a turret. | | |- | | ' ' | Railroad HQ | Desdemona | | |- | | ' ' | Opens Randall's safe in his room | Sandy Coves Convalescent Home, under the mounted deer head. | | |- | | ' ' | Terminals in the Institute's reactor. | Z4K-97B and A-2018 | Die atomare Option | |- | | ' ' | Bunker access terminal at Recon bunker Theta | Added to the player's inventory after having listened to all three holotapes | Die verschollene Patrouille | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Saugus Ironworks' roof | Slag and Jake Finch | Da gibt es Monster | |- | | ' ' | Gives access to Professor Scara's terminal in the Science! Center, Diamond City | Dropped by Doctor Duff on her death. | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Science! Center | Duff and Professor Scara | | |- | | ' ' | Bioscience terminal and Bioscience security terminal in the Institute Bioscience. | Lawrence Higgs | Geteiltes Haus | |- | | ' ' | Cellar door on the east side of The Shamrock Taphouse. Leads to basement where Buddy is. | The Shamrock Taphouse: top floor, in east corner room with Gaff, on the desk; or in basement with Buddy, on cabinet next to terminal. | Da braut sich was zusammen | |- | | ' ' | Shaun's terminal in the Institute | Office desk in Shaun's quarters in the Institute during Die atomare Option quests | | |- | | ' ' | Shem Drowne's grave | Cut container (red flamingo) | | |- | | ' ' | Sheng Kawolski's house | Sheng Kawolski | | |- | | ' ' | Both hidden compartments at Skylanes Flight 1981 and Skylanes Flight 1665 | Carried by Ness | | |- | | ' ' | The Master lock safe in the trailer at Sleepwalker's place | On the road below at the south end of the Sleepwalker's place near the Sleepwalker's skeleton. | | |- | | ' ' | Solomon's house | Solomon | | |- | | ' ' | Door and ladder in the Mega surgery center | Doctor Sun and Doc Crocker | Spurlos verschwunden | |- | | ' ' | Jail cell at the top of Trinity Tower | Speech on Rex Goodman, or in nearby steamer trunk | Der Vorhang fällt | |- | | ' ' | Holding cell inside the Coast Guard Pier building | In the footlocker of the downed Vertibird at the Coast Guard Pier | | |- | | ' ' | Evidence room on the bottom floor of the main Coast Guard Pier building | Footlocker in the cabin of the sunken boat behind the building | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | | | | |- | | ' ' | Doors in Vault 81 | Scott Edwards and Vault security personnel | | |- | | ' ' | Secret Vault 81, Secure access terminal (located next to Research Comm room) | Secret Vault 81, Research Comm room (East on the map, second level with cells) | Hinter der Wand ... | |- | | ' ' | Warwick homestead | On Roger Warwick | Für eine bessere Ernte | |- | | ' ' | Backdoor of multiple intact Wicked Shipping trailers in the Commonwealth | Located on a table in Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup right beside a terminal | | |- | | ' ''' | Doors in Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ | Two, both under separate chairs in the little cinema room, 3rd floor near the collapsed lobby. Also in Marc Wilson's desk. | | |} Automatron Far Harbor Nuka-World en:Fallout 4 keys ru:Ключи Fallout 4 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Gegenstände